Beauty and the Geek
by Varchielove24
Summary: What happens when the head cheerio Rachel Berry gets herself landed in glee club? what happens when she gets herself in trouble and loses everything? Will a group of certain people help her find herself again, or will she give up completely? FINCHEL, puckleberry-relationship and friendship, lots of faberry and pezberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

I walk down the halls as the students part like the red sea, my high pony swishing with every step i take, my snug cheerios uniform causing every boy to stare at my legs. Although i'm used to people staring, people tend to when you're head cheerio and the most popular and prettiest girl in school, i mean who wouldn't want to stare at me? I look ahead and see my best friend Santana standing at her locker, flirting with some cute senior. I strut up to her, and the boys head swerves in my direction. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" he said without hesitation, how sweet. "ugh, as if, now go." I say to him with my sassy attitude when he scurries down the hall, trying to save himself from further embarrassment. "Its so unfair how every boy in this school wants you, although its hard not to want you" I hear Santana say, laughing. "Well unfortunately for them i only have my eye on one certain individual.." Noah Puckerman. Also known as the quarter back. Also known as my boyfriend. I know its cliche, the head cheerleader and the quarter back, but we're in love...kind of.

Finns POV

It's only 8am and i've been slushied 4 times...this must be some kind of record or something. "Oh finn...that's the fourth time today! You got to start wearing a raincoat to school" My friend Mercedes says to me, whilst the rest of my glee club friends laugh at her remark which i didn't find funny, like a raincoat? That would make me look even more stupid and then id get...i'm getting off topic. Anyway, glee club. It may not be the coolest club in school, but like its not at the bottom of the social feed? Oh who am i kidding of course we're at the bottom, even the kids who pick there ears then eat the wax are higher than us...i know, gross. But i like glee club, and i like everyone in it. Oh right, whos in it...okay so there's me, Artie Abrams who's in a wheelchair, Kurt hummel who wears more female clothes than male clothes, Mercedes jones, the "diva", Tina, the one who stutters, and Quinn, the christian girl who always seems to be staring...at me...ugh. So i'm talking to Kurt and he's talking about some new waterproof clothing or whatever and that's when i see...her...Rachel berry. Possibly the most beautiful person on this planet, no, defiantly the most beautiful person on this planet. I watch as everyone parts ways as she does her sashay down the hallway which always tends to be in slow motion. I see as everybody stops and stares, but who wouldn't stare at her? Her cheerios uniform is showing off her tanned, toned legs...woah. Okay i admit it, i'm totally in love with her, although i've never actually spoke to her, apart from that time she slushied me and called me Frankenstein but that's progress! "I hate her...she thinks shes so much better then everyone else because she's head cheerio! Yeah she's pretty but she's a total bitch." Mercedes snarles. "I don't know...she let me borrow her pen once...but then told me to keep it cause i probably put a disease on it or something, but its the thought that counts...and she is really pretty, i would think i was better than everyone if i looked like her." Quinn says kindly. "She may be all kinds of smokin but shes a devil, the other day her and her friends threw pee balloons at me and i couldn't even run away!" Artie admits. "I don't know...there's something about her...maybe deep down shes actually kind?" I suggest. "yeah d-d-deep down in hell" Tina jokes. I'm still staring at her. crap i need to stop staring at her before she thinks i'm weird, but then again she already thinks im weird...that's when her boyfriend puck comes up and starts making out with her...yeah that's all the motivation i need to look away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N. Hey guys! Just wanted to clarify this is my first fanfiction but i'm proud of chapter 1 so will defiantly be continuing! Anyway here's chapter 2, enjoy!**_

Rachel's POV

"Hey babe" puck says, kissing me. Whilst he's kissing me i can't shake the feeling that someones staring..i mean obviously people stare but this is a different feeling, a feeling like i'm supposed to look somewhere or at someone...God i sound so stupid. I suddenly process the fact that Pucks got a slushy in his hand and i know where its heading. The glee kids. They're such losers they actually irritate me, walking around in they're group thinking they're god's gift because they can sort of sing and barely dance. All of them are dorks, especially that christian girl who i lent my pen to once. There is this one boy though...Finn Hudson. He's the loser who plays drums but there's something about him...like i think of him at random points of the day, i mean there's no denying that hes attractive, everyone see's that and maybe he could of been some what popular, but he's in glee club. He's a freak. Puck especially hates him, i don't know maybe he's intimidated or something since he always targets out Finn, weird right? "Can i borrow that slushy?" I say, smirking at Santana. "Sure babe, just make it...entertaining." Oh that won't be a problem.

Finns POV

They've been making out for what seems like hours, her pushed against her locker and his hand creeping up her cheerios skirt. Mercedes keeps making gagging noises whilst kurt seems to be staring longingly in their direction...maybe he has a thing for Rachel? It wouldn't surprise me. "Ugh, they're disgusting, all they're PDA and shit...They think there the worlds perfect couple when Puck cheats on her about five times a day." Mercedes comments. "It's no secret puck cheats on her, i just don't understand why?" Quinn adds, i mean she has a point, who would cheat on Rachel..."Because shes the spawn of satan." Artie pipes in. We all continue watching when we see Rachel berry walking towards us, smirking, sipping on a slushy...Oh man, here we go. "Hi guys" God her voice is dripping with sarcasm but is yet so angelic. "What do you want berry?" asks Mercedes, voice full of sass. "Wow, one of you talks, that's a first! All i thought you could do was sing and dance like your constipated and stare...highly disturbing by the way." Crap! I think that was aimed at me, i'll just look down. But we were all staring...No it was defiantly aimed at me. "Just slushy us and be done with it." Kurt says bluntly. a devious smile is spread across Rachel's face, i don't like where this is going. "But whats the fun in slushying just one of you?" And with the snap of her fingers, Santana and the football guys, including Puck, are surrounding us, each holding a slushy. Great, the fifth time today. We all brace ourselves for the attack of flavored ice and extreme brain freeze...3, 2, 1..."Miss Berry!" we all look up and see principle figgins standing behind Rachel joined with, mr schue? what? "Um, yeah?" she answers with sass. "We need you in my office". "Whatever you want to say you can say it here, your office creeps me out." Wow this girl dosent hold back. Now its mr schues time to talk. He looks...determined? weird. "we need you in the choir room, at 4:30, you're the newest member of glee club."

silence

just pure silence

"WHAT!" Rachel yells, eyes widened. Now that set everyone off, Santana and Rachel are arguing with Figgins and Mr Schue, the footballers are arguing with us glee kids, the glee kids are arguing with the footballers, i'm pretty sure Artie just wheeled himself into one of them...It's like a riot. "ENOUGH". Mr schuester yells, i hate it when he does that..."Rachel, you're joining glee club. See you at 4:30." With that him and figgins walk away, and we all look at Rachel shell shocked. "Babe, you're not actually joining this...thing are you?" Puck asks Rachel. Everyone looks at her waiting for her reply, when suddenly we make eye contact, god im going red, calm down Hudson...why isn't she looking away...do i have food on my face..i haven't even ate today so it can't be that, she's still looking whilst she says "I guess i have no choice". This could get interesting.

 ** _SORRY I FEEL LIKE THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT BUT ITS 2AM AND I'VE GOT EARLY DANCE CLASSS! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN ALL THE DRAMA STARTS HAPPENING, WHAT DO YOU THINKS GOING TO HAPPEN?! NEW LONGER CHAPTER OUT TOMORROW! BYE MY LOVELIESSSS!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

Glee club. I have to join glee club. This will ruin my reputation and not to mention i have to sit in a room with all these...Losers! But i guess there is one good thing coming from this...No there's nothing. Nothing at all.

"You're not seriously going to join are you?! Do you understand what this will do to your reputation?!" Santana asks, still in shock.

"Obviously! But think about it, i'm the most popular girl in school, meaning what ever i do is classed as cool, i could jump of the building and people would follow because i done it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What i'm trying to say is, maybe if i join this glee club, it wont be a big deal. And people will start crawling in because i'm there, which means they wont need me anymore so i can escape and go back to tormenting those weirdos."

"...You have a point. But, you're going to have a problem explaining that to Sue.."

Crap. I forgot about sue. And that's when i hear it. "BERRY. GET IN MY OFFICE...NOW!"

"you joined glee club." she said with a tone i'm unable to identify.

"They made me! I'm so sorry miss sylvester...please don't kick me off the cheerios!"

"Save your sobbing R, your self pity is stinking up my office. But your smartness is what is striking me most."

"Ugh...what?"

"Joining glee club so you can destroy it from within, genius."

"Uh, yeah! That was my intention.." Not a bad idea though, hm.

"Brilliant, simply brilliant. Now spy, give me all the information. Destroy glee club within the year and you're permanent head cheerio. Now get the hell out of my office."

Permanent head cheerio? You've got yourself a deal.

So i walk into the choir room at 4:30, and everyone turns to stare at me. I give a sarcastic smile and go sit next to the weird christian girl. Pretty sure her name is Quinn? Whatever. "I didn't think you'd actually come.." I hear Quinn or something say next to me.

"Well i'm here, aren't i?" I answer in my sassy tone.

"Well yes, it's just a bit of a shock. I mean your...you. We all expected you not to come, but i'm glad you did."

"Um, why?"

"Because you can help us, i know you can sing."

"You don't know shit." I noticed she cringed at my sentence...i almost feel guilty for acting this way towards her, almost.

"We'll see."

What a freak. "Alright guys lets get to it" Mr schue says, way to enthusiastically. "Today lets do a little grease, Rachel can you sing lead with Finn?"

"I don't sing." Well, not really.

"Come on, you can always learn!" He replies

"Yeah whatever, i'm only doing it cause i want to, not because your telling me to, okay? Okay great."

Finns POV

"Yeah whatever, i'm only doing it cause i want to, not because your telling me to, okay? Okay great."

Wow this girl has attitude. Anyway the music starts playing and i sing my part. I see Rachel look over to me, is she enjoying it? Oh no i sound bad. Why isn't my verse ending, god this is so embarrassing.

"You better shape up, cause i need a man."

Oh my god. We all look over at Rachel with a look of shock on our faces...She's amazing. Like the most amazing voice I've ever heard amazing. I see Quinn smiling, Kurt and Mercedes with a look of jealousy, and Tina and Artie just look shocked. Including Mr schue, I've never seen his mouth so wide...Anyway it's my turn to sing with her, okay you got this...Oh my god I'm singing with Rachel berry! This is definatly going in my diary.

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes shouts. "I know you aint putting me in the background, i'm Beyonce i aint no Kelly rowland!" Someones Jealous.

"It's just 1 song Mercedes..." Mr schue says tiredly.

"And its the first time we've been kind of good" Kurt says. Well he isn't wrong, Mercedes knows this as well.

"...Alright white girl, you can sing, but you better bring it." Mercedes says to Rachel. "Lets run it again.."

"Alright, from the top!"

Rachel's POV

It was terrible! Well...it wasn't that bad, i actually enjoyed singing, i knew i could sing i'm not an idiot, but taking a career in it? No way. But Frankenstein's- Fins..- voice was good. Really good. But if anyone asks, it was shit! Lets just say it wasn't as bad as i expected it to be.

"Rach! Mark down December 16th in your diary, that's when the cheerios are going to nationals to crush those carmel kids once and for all." Santana tells me.

Okay, December 18th, Decemb...wait? I'm 2 weeks late for my period?

"San i have to go, I've got a date with puck! Call you later!" I say in a rush whilst walking towards my car.

"Bye! Have fun, not to much fun!" I hear her yell.

I drive speedily to the nearest target. Anxiety is rushing over my body, i can't be? I'm on the pill? This is stupid, there's no way i'm..you know.

I rush in, going straight to the women section, i see older woman looking at me with sympathy and disapproval, whats there problem? I grab the first test i find and rush home, my 2 dads greeting me on my way in.

Okay Rachel, just pee. Just pee on the stick. Okay i'm peeing. Okay. Okay. Okay...Get your head together! There's no way i'm

Beep beep beep

Okay it's time. Just stay calm, i'm on the pill, there's absolutely no chance that im...

Pregnant.

I'm pregnant.

 ** _A/N- There we go! Was that predictable?! Yeah probably ahah. Anyway i know these past few chapters have been short but i promise upcoming chapters will be longer! Anyway, what do you think Rachel's going to do? Leave suggestions of what should happen next and what i like will be included in the next few chapters! Thank you my loveliessss! New chapter coming soon!:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Puddins! So sorry for the SUPER late update! I've been really busy with college and work but i'm back now! Pleaseeee leave reviews saying if you like the story or any suggestions:) Anyway, lets get into this! Enjoy!:)**_

 _Rachel's POV_

This isn't happening. This isn't happening. Oh for fucks sake Rachel of course this is happening! Are people staring at me? Does everyone know? How can they know i took the test last night. How am i meant to tell Puck?! I'm going to be kicked off the cheerios, everyones going to think i'm a slut...What will Finn think? Wait why do i care what he thinks, he's completely irrelevant. He is a good singer though...and he's cute, really cute. Rachel, focus! Oh god, there's Santana, act cool, act cool. Ha, like that's hard.

"Hey Bebe, How was your date with Puck? Must've been good, i didn't hear from you all night."

"Oh i didn't end up going, i went home and felt sick, must be the new ingredient sue added to her shakes.."

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure it's liver or something...Hey are you alright? You look kind of...Pale? Did you sleep alright last night?"

"Urm, not really, i had to sort some songs for glee club."

"God, that dorkinsons express is making you sick already, maybe you should just quit."

...

"Rach?"

...

"Rachel, is everything okay?"

"Hey Rach!" I hear puck yell.

"Urm, i gotta go to glee club, i'll speak to you later." I say rushing off.

 _finns POV_

"I'm telling you, she's not coming, shes probably kissing the mirror as we speak." Mercedes remarks.

"Don't speak to soon." Quinn says.

Shes here! Okay act cool Finn. Oh my god shes sitting next to me, do i initiate conversation...Say something you dork.

"Finn, right?"

She knows my name, okay act chill. This is your moment.

"Urm, yeah." Nice one loser.

"Nice to officially meet you.."

I look up at her, wow she looks tired, drained? Shall i ask her? Don't pry finn.

"Actually we were lab partners last year...for 8 months."

"Oh yeah..right. Sorry." Did Rachel berry just apoligise? She sounds so tired...maybe i should ask.

"Is everything okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, fine." Liar.

I'm about to ask again when i see a familiar cheerios uniform walk in, wait, 2?

"Be careful Britt Britt, we might catch a disease from being in here."

"Like HIV? Because i've already had that. So im basically immune." Everyone just stares in shock at them...Are they in the right room?

"San? Britt? Are you in the right room?" Rachel says, great minds think alike.

The 2 cheerios turn to Mr Schue.

"As you know, Rachel, Britt and I are the most popular girls in school. If our leaders in this...thing. We're in it to. No question. And we need to make sure you all stay away from her." The latina says.

"Well, take a seat then!" Mr schue tells them happily.

"Don't they have to audition?" I slip out, oh no, im going to get beaten up. I was excpecting rachel to snarl at me or something but shes just looking down. Weird..

"Well Finn we're down by 6 members, at this point, we're taking anyone." Mr schue tells me as Santana and Brittany say while sitting next to Rachel.

"Yeah ManBoobs, stay out of it." Santana says rudely.

"Santana, don't." Rachel says. Wait rachel says? Everyone looks at her shocked, did she just defend me? Act cool finn!

Santana just ignores it and starts painting her nails. Everyone still looking at rachel.

"I have to go." Rachel says standing up.

Somethings defiantly wrong.

No ones POV

"Rach? Rach? Hey wait up!" Puck calls down the empty corridor, following his girlfriend. He eventually catches up to her and guides her towards a locker. "Hey, whats up? You've been blanking me all day? Is this about me making out with that girl last week cause we didn't go further then second base...I mean maybe third but"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
